1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hanging hook, and more particularly to a safety hook for hanging a heavy load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional safety hook for hanging a heavy load includes a hook body 1 defining a hook mouth 101, a safety retainer unit 2, and a latch unit 3. The safety retainer unit 2 includes a safety retainer 201 pivotable between a locking position and a release position, and a first torsion spring 202 for biasing the safety retainer 201 toward the locking position. The safety retainer 201 has a pivot portion 203 disposed pivotally on the hook body 1, a stop portion 204 in the form of a rod, and an operating portion 205. The latch unit 3 includes a latch member 301 disposed pivotally on the hook body 1, and a second torsion spring 302 for biasing the latch member 301 to close the hook mouth 101. The latch member 301 has a limiting portion 303.
When no external force is applied to the safety retainer 201 and the latch member 301, the safety retainer 201 is disposed in the locking position, and the hook mouth 101 is closed by the latch member 301 such that the stop portion 204 of the safety retainer 201 is in contact with the limiting portion 303 of the latch member 301. In this state, due to contact between the stop portion 204 and the limiting portion 303, a resistance is provided to prevent pivoting movement of the latch member 301. When it is desired to open the hook mouth 101, the operating portion 205 of the safety retainer 201 is pressed inwardly in a direction (A) to remove the stop portion 204 from the limiting portion 303, thereby allowing for pivoting movement of the latch member 301 relative to the hook body 1.
The aforesaid conventional safety hook has a drawback. That is, when a greater external force is applied to pivot the latch member 301 to thereby result in impact of the stop portion 204 on the hook body 1, the stop portion 204 may be broken. This poses safety risks during use.